Cross My Heart
by RETROglamour
Summary: They always knew Ginny was special, the first Weasley girl born in hundreds of years. But what does that have to do with the Malfoy family? And why is Lord Voldemort so interested? PostHBP. Spoilers!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The fantastic JK Rowling owns it. This has been written for fun. That is it._

_A/N: This story takes place AFTER book six. I also posted it on but it is still "waiting" for approval, I guess. So that's why I'm putting it up on here. It is mostly about Draco and Ginny. Of course, they are my favourite characters so that is why. I really hope you like this. REVIEW, please. I will love you forever and ever. Oh, and I know this chapter is a bit short but it has to be. They will get longer, I promise._

**Cross My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley sat in a large armchair near the fireplace of her home. She was pretending to read but looked up from the book nearly every minute. Today was the day that Harry Potter would be coming back to the Burrow. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed like an eternity. They were not together anymore but she did not care. The short time they had been together had made her want to be with him even more.

She understood why they could not be together – it just was not safe. She missed him more than she ever thought she would. Before he had left, she told herself that she would not miss him – that he would be back as soon as he could. Then they would be able to be together. Now he was coming back but for how long? Harry had not found all of the horcruxes yet and she knew he would not stop until he had found them all.

Ginny felt almost foolish for waiting around for him but she really did miss him. He had not even written her the entire time he had been away. That was what made her the maddest. She understood about everything else but not the lack of letters. She just wished he would have written her once – just once – so she could know what was going on.

The only reason he was coming back so soon was Bill and Fleur's wedding. However, she still hoped that he wanted her back, whether or not he had destroyed all of the horcruxes. Hope kept her sitting in that chair, waiting, all day for his arrival. Hope that he regretted breaking things off – that he wanted her back.

Her older brother Ron, who did not realize the real reason why she was inside, kept asking her if she was going bonkers. He did not seem to understand why she was choosing to sit inside and read on such a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, which was a bright blue. It was probably the most beautiful day they had seen all summer.

Ginny looked up from her book for the what was probably the millionth time that afternoon but again was disappointed to see that Harry was still not there. Sighing, she returned to staring at the page in front of her. She did not even notice a bushy haired girl standing in the doorway watching her.

"You know Gin, he might get here faster if you weren't in here waiting for him," came Hermione's voice from the doorway.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly, sighed, and looked up at Hermione. "What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending as if she had no idea what the girl was talking about. Denial sounded good to Ginny at that moment. She was in no mood to have her tell Harry that she had waited all day for him to arrive. Hermione was not as thick-headed as Ron was but maybe if she denied it enough, the girl would leave her alone.

Hermione frowned. "You know what I am talking about," was all she said before she turned and walked off into the kitchen, most likely on her way out into the yard to find Ron.

Ginny Weasley continued to sit in the armchair for another few hours. The book on her lap was still on the exact same page it had been on hours ago. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly.

A loud popping noise echoed through The Burrow. However, no one but Ginny had heard it. Everyone else in the family was outside, enjoying the sunshine. Completely unaware of what was going on inside their home.

Assuming that the pop meant that Harry Potter had finally arrived, Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she muttered "Hi Harry."

The face she saw staring back at her made her gasp. Her book fell off her lap and onto the floor. It was not Harry – not Harry at all. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at the man standing in front of her. She had not seen him in years. He had been in Azkaban. He did not escape – he could not escape, right? She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Now, now," the man finally spoke. "I don't want you crying all over my expensive new robes."

Lucius Malfoy grabbed her and before she had the chance to scream for help, he apparated out of The Burrow. Ginny fell unconscious before they reached their destination.

When Ginny finally woke up, she did not recognize anything around her. As she tried to sit up, searing pain shot through her head. She grasped her head tightly. _Where am I?_ She finally was able to sit up but the pain in her head continued to get worse. She scanned the room, taking it in piece by piece.

The bed she was lying on was large – probably one of the largest she had ever seen. The sheets were silver and made of what seemed like pure silk. She noticed the canopy over the bed was made of the same material. There were portraits of people on the wall – none of them looked familiar at all and they all seemed rather mean.

Finally, her eyes landed on someone sitting in the corner of the bedroom. The person was wearing black robes and was sitting on a large leather chair. The face was covered but she could see white-blonde hair that was much shorter than Lucius Malfoy's and knew immediately who it was – his son, Draco Malfoy. He looked peaceful as he slept in the chair, which was not something someone would normally say about the snotty boy. But Ginny could not help but find this peaceful boy intriguing – even if she knew it would not last long.

She began to wonder where she was – why she was there – what the Malfoy family was going to do to her. But mostly, her mind kept drifting back to Harry Potter. If she had not been waiting around for him all day, she would not be here right now. She would probably be in her family's garden, maybe playing Quidditch with Ron while Hermione cheered them on from below. Her mother would be cooking away in the kitchen, the smell of the food drifting out into the garden.

Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes now. She bit down hard onto her bottom lip and immediately tasted her own blood. Finally giving in, she began to sob softly, burying her head in her hands.

Draco Malfoy heard a soft noise as he began to wake up from his nap. His father had ordered him to watch the Weasley girl while he went off to the Dark Lord. Draco did not want to watch her but he had no choice. It was either watch the girl or be tortured – and anything was better than that. He did not want to disobey the Dark Lord again. Last time, when he had failed in killing Dumbledore, he had been punished severely. Honestly, he was surprised that he was still alive but the Dark Lord probably wanted him to do something else.

He involuntarily shuddered at the last thought. He did not want to be responsible for doing something so important again – it had been far too stressful.

Hearing another sob, he looked over to his bed. Yes, the Weasley girl was in his bed. He would have to burn his expensive and rare sheets once she was out of there. He smirked when he noticed that she was crying. "Stupid Weaselette, crying wont do you any good in this house."

Ginny looked up at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She had hated it so much while they were in school together but now she just hated it even more. His high and mighty voice made her sick.

Draco could see the hate in the little Weasley's eyes and it almost unnerved him. Almost. His trademark smirk formed yet again on his pale face. "Get dressed for dinner," he said, pointing to a pile of clothes on the end of the bed. Without another word, he left the bedroom, smirk still intact.

Harry Potter had finally arrived at The Burrow later that night, only to find the living room deserted. At first, he was taken aback but then, he wandered outside to find the Weasley family enjoying the day's last bit of sunlight. He looked around trying to find Ginny but did not seem to spot her anywhere.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "How was your trip? Has it been productive? Oh dear, Harry, your hair is a mess. You look skinnier. Have you been eating properly?"

"Will you stop pestering the boy, Molly? He just got here," Mr Weasley said as she pulled his wife away from the messy haired boy. "Already said hello to Ginny then?" Mr Weasley asked.

Harry shook his head, looking confused. "No, no one was in the house," he answered, wondering where Ginny was. _Probably up in her room, not wanting to see me. I deserve it, _he thought.

"Are you sure, Harry? You might have just missed her. She has been sitting in the armchair all day waiting for you to get here," Hermione said as she sat down on a chair near the table.

Harry shook his head again. "She was not in there!" he said perhaps a little too loud.

Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged unreadable looks but Harry knew something was wrong. He could sense it. _Maybe breaking up with her was not the best idea – she is still in danger either way._

The four of them, Ron was still flying, went into the house looking for Ginny. Even splitting up did not help them find her – she just was not anywhere.

The Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were in a panic now. None of them knew where Ginny was – if she was safe. Mrs Weasley was sitting in the armchair Ginny had been sitting in all day purely bawling. Mr Weasley was pacing back and forth in the room. And the trio were sitting on the couch in silence – none of them knew what to say.

Suddenly, Mr Weasley stopped pacing and turned to all of them. "I think I know what is going on," he said softly, tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
